revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Epitaph
Epitaph is the 11th episode of Season 4 and is the 77th episode overall. Summary EMILY AND VICTORIA UNITE AGAINST A COMMON FOE -- As Emily and Victoria grieve, David springs into action to protect his loved ones. Recap BANG! BANG! BANG! Victoria and David hear the gunshots that rang out in “Atonement.” They rush over to Grayson Manor. Victoria sees Daniel’s bloody body on the floor. She’s devastated. David knows that Malcolm Black will kill them all once he finds out his daughter is dead. Jack suggests that they make sure this very bad man doesn’t ever get this very bad news. A plan is set in motion. An elaborate lie is told where Emily claims she killed Daniel in self-defense. While hacking his way into showing that dead Agent Kate is actually vacationing in Miami, Nolan uncovers the FAA locator numbers for every one of Malcolm Black’s private planes. He’s off to finish cleanup on the crime when a distraught Louise pops by. She asks to stay at his place for a while. Victoria is furious with David for the lies he’s helping to perpetrate about her son. She can’t be around him. David’s solution to this is having her stay with Emily. He orders the two of them to play nice while he disposes of a body. When a distraught and suspicious Margaux arrives, Victoria says she believes Emily acted in self-defense. Jack struggles with the fact that he shot and killed a women he’d been intimate with not so long ago. Nolan snaps him out of it so they can clean out Kate’s hotel room. He finds an envelope amongst her things. Later, Louise is asked by Victoria to do a little snooping at Nolan’s place. She finds the envelope that was taken from the hotel room. Emily ignores Jack’s advice to avoid police questioning after such a traumatic event. Ben says that Daniel wasn’t drunk. He also reveals that he was going to be a father. Emily is able to spin the interrogation to her advantage with a reasonable explanation as to why Daniel had no defensive wounds. She killed him only when she had no choice. Chief Alvarez pulls over David. He orders him to open the back doors to his van. There’s nothing inside. Much like his daughter, it seems David Clarke always has a plan. He tipped off some of Malcolm Black’s enemies that he’d be in Miami. In other news, Ben realizes Jack is off his game lately because of Kate. He thinks she really did a number on him. Margaux vows to make it her life’s mission to make Emily pay for Daniel’s death. She bans her from attending the funeral with the blessing of Victoria, who enjoys a memory of her son before the ceremony. As for Emily, she learns that her father was planning on killing Victoria. She also has flashbacks of Daniel as she watches the funeral service from afar. As Victoria says her final goodbye to her son, she asks Louise to destroy the envelope she swiped. It’s her way of avoiding any future funerals. That sentiment may not be fulfilled so easily. Nolan lets David know there’s been a bloodbath in Miami. An unidentified arms dealer has turned up dead and in pieces. Ted Powell of the FBI rolls into town trying to track down Kate. He asks Chief Alvarez if she was working with anyone on his team. Jack’s name is divulged. Alvarez is ready to give his rookie a call until it’s revealed that this guy isn’t really with the FBI. The mystery man pulls out a knife. He stabs Chief Alvarez as he reveals his true identity of Malcolm Black. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter Guest Cast *Tommy Flanagan as Malcolm Black *Elena Satine as Louise Ellis *Nestor Serrano as Edward Alvarez *Courtney Ford as Kate Taylor *Iris Bahr as Detective Adams Co-Starring *David Moses as Priest Quotes :Emily: You were gonna kill Victoria? :David: (nods) ---- :Emily: Margaux, I'm so sorry about Daniel. I can't imagine what you're going through. Please, come, sit. :Margaux: No, I won't be here that long. My attorney just spoke with the police. Apparently they will not be naming you as a suspect in Daniel's murder. Did you know? Self-defense. They're going to make that official. :Emily: Margaux... :Margaux: No you need to listen. I know you're lying. You played a game with the police, with Victoria, with who knows how many others, but believe me when I tell you, I do not play. I know you murdered Daniel. :Emily: I did not. And I'm just as devastated- :Margaux: STOP TALKING AND HEAR ME! I'm going to make it my life's journey to see you pay for what you've done, and that journey begins now! We bury Daniel on Friday. You will not be there. :Emily: You can't do that Margaux. :Margaux: No, but she can. :Victoria: (nods) :Emily: I see. ---- :Emily: You know that Daniel would have wanted me on his funeral. :Victoria: Maybe, but we will never know, will we? ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x11 Promo (HD) Revenge 4x11 'Epitaph' Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 4x11 'Epitaph' Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 4x11 1.jpg 4x11 2.jpg 4x11 3.jpg 4x11 4.jpg 4x11 5.jpg 4x11 6.jpg 4x11 7.jpg 4x11 8.jpg 4x11 9.jpg 4x11 10.jpg 4x11 11.jpg 4x11 12.jpg 4x11 13.jpg 4x11 14.jpg 4x11 15.jpg 4x11 16.jpg 4x11 17.jpg 4x11 18.jpg 4x11 19.jpg 4x11 20.jpg 4x11 21.jpg 4x11 22.jpg 4x11 23.jpg 4x11 24.jpg 4x11 25.jpg 4x11 26.jpg 4x11 27.jpg 4x11 28.jpg 4x11 29.jpg 4x11 30.jpg 4x11 31.jpg 4x11 32.jpg 4x11 33.jpg 4x11 34.jpg 4x11 35.jpg 4x11 36.jpg 4x11 37.jpg 4x11 38.jpg 4x11 39.jpg 4x11 40.jpg 4x11 41.jpg 4x11 42.jpg 4x11 43.jpg 4x11 44.jpg 4x11 45.jpg 4x11 46.jpg 4x11 47.jpg 4x11 48.jpg 4x11 49.jpg 4x11 50.jpg 4x11 51.jpg 4x11 52.jpg 4x11 53.jpg 4x11 54.jpg 4x11 55.jpg 4x11 56.jpg 4x11 57.jpg 4x11 58.jpg 4x11 59.jpg 4x11 60.jpg 4x11 61.jpg 4x11 62.jpg 4x11 63.jpg 4x11 64.jpg Trivia *This is the first episode of 2015. *This makes the first appearance of Malcolm Black. *This is the last episode of Josh Bowman. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes